The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A traffic signal light is provided for a vehicle operation and a pedestrian safety.
This traffic signal light is installed at an intersection etc., and a lamp indicating a traveling and stopping for a straight road may be provided. A lamp for instructing a left or right turn etc. may also be provided in accordance with a road condition. The traffic signal light instructs the traveling in a certain direction of the vehicle through the lighted lamp by periodically turning the lamp on or off.
Generally, when the red light turns on during the traveling of the vehicle, the vehicle coasts until the driver disengages his foot on the accelerator pedal and steps on the brake pedal.
However, if an engine brake causes a vehicle deceleration more than a driver's expectation during the coasting, the driver has to take more of the accelerator pedal to move the vehicle to traffic signal light. In order to inhibit this, when operating a coasting mode of an automatic transmission, if the distance to the traffic signal light is short, as the deceleration becomes delayed, the driver must carry out a sudden braking operation.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.